The Love of A Goddess
by JustEmily0989
Summary: Artemis Kane is a young pureblood girl. She enters Hogwarts and becomes very close with Harry, Ron and Hermione. But a certain Slytherin has his eye on this certain goddess. Draco/OC first year onward.


**So this is a Draco/OC story but it will be a couple chapters before they are introduced so, bear with me. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world (sadly) but I do own Artemis and the Kane Family, as well as the storyline (partly) well the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

"ARTY!" I was woken by my cutie of a brother, Apollo Kane the little five year old bugger, jumping on my stomach."Get up! Get up! It's your first day at Hogwarts!" Ah, that's right my first day starting real school. Up until now my mother had taught me my school lessons, it's not acceptable to have a pureblood child go to muggle school. My family, the Kanes were one of the oldest pureblood families around. Even older than the Malfoys. Lucky for me my parents have always been loving and affectionate, something hard to find in a pureblood family these days. They are good friends with the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods, I am as well, seeing as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were my two closest friends. Seeing as there are so few pureblood children now, you get pretty strong ties with the ones you know. Neville, Luna and I had been friends since we were toddlers, stuck together for countless playdates. We got along wonderfully.

I sat up in bed and tickled Apollo's stomach playfully, grinning at his giggles of delight. I kissed him on his head and he climbed out of bed and ran out the door. I rub my eyes as I get out of bed and move to my closet. Picking out clothes is fun for me, I wouldn't mind being a designer when I'm older. I pick out my black, pink rose print tea dress, black bow flats, my diamond stud earrings, lucky bow and arrow necklace, and black, one shoulder leather school bag. After dressing, I turn to my full length mirror and smooth out my dress. The girl looking back at me is beautiful, in others eyes. Long brown loose curls to her hips, tan skin, yellow, almost glowing, wide eyes with long, dark, eyelashes, full pink lips and a small, straight nose. The girl is skinny, and quite short for her age. I sigh and grab my bag before leaving my room and walking downstairs.

Entering the kitchen I see my family sitting at the kitchen table. Like other pureblood families, we have house elves, eight, to be exact. Some families treat their house elves badly but we love ours. My personal house elves, Pinky and Mimsie, are the best house elves in the world. They helped raise me, although my parents put most of the work in. The house elves are buzzing around the kitchen cooking and cleaning, and I give them a smile as I make my way to the table.

"Good morning Artemis," Mother smiles at me and I see why people talk of her beauty. She is tall, with long black curls and pale skin, I get my eyes from her though, the wide, yellow eyes that make the muggles whisper of how odd we are. We share some of the same looks, with the curls and eyes, along with the heart shaped face and facial features. I get the rest of my look from Father, even taller than Mother with short brown hair the same colour as mine, he has strong, aristocratic features that come from his family in Bulgaria. Mother works as a delegate in the British ministry from the French ministry and Father as a delegate from the Bulgarian ministry. Both have insisted I learn their first languages and we speak both those and English at home. Neither speak with an accent anymore, they have been in England for so long. Just as I look more like Mother, Apollo is practically a clone of Father, albeit an adorable one.

"Excited for your first day of school?" Father asks. My first day of school at Hogwarts. I am extremely nervous, as the only close friend I will have there is Neville, since Luna is a year younger than us. We decided on me going to Hogwarts because of Neville, I wanted to be with someone I knew and although Mother went to Beaubatons and father to Durmstrang, they agreed, knowing I would be happier at Hogwarts.

"Yes Father, although I am quite nervous. You know as well as I that I get shy around other children my age."

"Just have fun and be yourself Darling, If they are worth it, they will like you as much as we do." Mother advises.

Pinky comes over with some eggs and toast, and I thank her before eating with small bites, politely, the way my parents taught me. I finish, and My parents smile at me before Father says "We should get going, it's always better to be early than late."

Apollo holds my hand tightly as we make our way through the train station. I squeeze his hand before we pass through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

Mother squeezes me tightly in a hug as she says "I love you Artemis, never forget that."

"I won't. I love you too."

After,Father scoops me up in a big hug. "Have fun this year Darling. Remember to owl us at least once a week. I love you."

"I will Father. I love you too."

"I'm gonna miss you soooo much Arty! I wish I was going with you! Love you! You better not forget about me!" Apollo clings to me and I kiss his head then say "I'm going to miss you as well Bud. Just six more years and you'll be at Hogwarts with me. But i'll be back this summer. Don't worry, I could never forget you. I love you too Apollo."

I say goodbye to my family then get on the train, easily finding a compartment as we arrived early. I put my trunk away then lean out the window to wave at my family before they apparate away. It's still pretty early so I take out my sketch book and work on the drawing I'm making of my family. Time passes quickly as I sketch. A while later, the compartment door opens and a boy, definitely first year as well, stands there before asking "Can I sit here? I don't know anyone and you looked friendly so..."

I stare at him shyly before quietly replying "Sure, I'm Artemis, Artemis Kane." He sits opposite me and I study him as he says "Harry Potter," my eyes widen and I take him in. Black, messy hair and vibrant green eyes, the boy looks friendly, though too pale and skinny.

"C-can I see.." "Oh, right" he pulls his bangs away from his forehead and I stare at the perfect lightning bolt scarred onto his forehead, with a look of sadness. "I'm sorry. About your parents, I mean, I heard they were wonderful people. Our parents were friends, you know?"

"Really?" "Oh yes" I say, feeling a little less shy around Harry "They all worked for the ministry, your parents as Aurors, mine as foreign delegates. Went to a lot of the same parties too."

"Wow. What are Aurors?" "Well, they're kind of like muggle policemen I suppose, but for the wizarding community."

"Cool."

We talk for a while before a red haired boy comes through the compartment door. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full." We shake our heads and the boy sits down. He quickly looks at Harry then looks away to the window. I notice a black mark on his nose. The door slides open again and I see twin redheads, obviously related to the boy. "Hey, Ron." they say together, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right." mumbled Ron. "Harry, did we ever introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Who's this lovely lady?" I just stare at them and blush when they all look at me expectantly, I let my hair fall forward to cover my face. "Artemis Kane." Harry answers for me and I hear three intakes of breath.

"A Kane?" one twin says as I look up "As in one of the oldest pureblood families around?" I can feel my face getting even hotter and I look at them and say "So? You're pureblood as well! And anyways, blood shouldn't matter. All wizards are equal."

All three redheads break out in grins and Ron says "That's exactly what we believe, too." I feel a small smile come over my face as Harry looks confusedly at all of us.

"Well, we should go" the twins say in unison before leaving.

"I should probably go too. I have to look for my friend Neville. I'll be back soon though." I say before leaving the compartment.

**Okay so that's all for today, sorry most of it is setting the character and scene but please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry Draco should be coming in soon. **

**Xx Emily xX**


End file.
